Single serve beverage brewing systems may use a beverage preparation machine and disposable capsules (also referred to as cartridges) for forming single servings of beverage. The capsules for use with such systems are pre-packed with beverage ingredients and are sealed prior to use. In use the capsules are pierced during or after insertion into the beverage preparation machine so as to form an inlet for aqueous medium, such as water, to enter the capsule and beverage to exit the capsule. Since the capsules are pierced in use they are not suitable for re-use. In addition, while the capsules may be constructed from a variety of different materials and in a variety of different manners, not all lead to cost-effective manufacture. Further, the capsules are only suitable for use with pre-packed beverage ingredients.